


Mornings

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: Each morning starts a new day to love you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Mornings

Hajime woke up to hair tickling his nose. Opening his eyes, he was confused when he realized that he felt extremely warm despite it being spring. Looking down he saw Tooru snoring away, his mouth was slightly agape with soft breaths coming out of them. He takes time to admire the way that his face is relaxed, after a relapse on his recurring knee injury, his expressions were always seemed to either be furrowed eyebrows or fake smiles.

He counts the beauty marks decorating his skin as if he hadn't done so before. He traces the few freckles that he has as if he can't trace them with his eyes shut. He admires his lashes remembering that they tickled his cheeks every time the other shuffled closer. He plays with his hair as if he hasn't done so too many times that he knows just how he likes it.

Hajime thinks, at that moment, he is the luckiest man in the world. In his arms lay his love, fast asleep and oblivious to the world around him. He places a careful kiss to the crown of Tooru's head and slowly starts to peel himself from the other's clutches.

Successfully getting out, he stretches his limbs and takes a jacket from his closet to drape over the other. Upon having the jacket on him, Tooru snags it away and cuddles his face into the fabric inhaling a lungful of air as he does so. This causes a soft, fond chuckle to escape Hajime's lips. Placing another kiss on his forehead, he heads downstairs to start breakfast.

They were currently alone in the Iwaizumi household as Hajime's parents are both doctors with unpredictable schedules. He finds a note attached to the fridge saying that they were both called at 4AM to perform a surgery together. Deciding to prepare fluffy pancakes for the other, he puts the note between his lips and grabs what he needs: milk, eggs and cream for Tooru's coffee. He then tosses the note into the garbage bin and proceeds to take out the dry ingredients from the cupboards.

They were having a sleepover, as per tradition, and were talking at 2AM with thoughts fueled by sleep depravation. They didn't know what happened, one moment they were talking, the other Tooru was dying of laughter and Hajime was chuckling beside him. He had already forgotten what they were laughing about, but seeing Tooru so happy made him smile, seeing him laugh so carelessly made him giddy.

"I love you so much." He had said breathlessly, and Tooru froze, his face lost all emotion immediately. Hajime wanted to take it back, the moment he said it. But just as he was about to, the other smiled and replied in a soft voice, "I love you too, Iwa-chan."

They both began laughing again, this time against each others lips. Their breaths mingling together as if they were meant to be that way. Soft huffs of air tickling grins that cannot and will not be stopped. Gazing into each other's eyes while thinking the same thing, "I'm home."

They decided to get ready to sleep after a few more minutes, but today wasn't like any other day. Today they weren't just laying together on the same bed. Today, they were tangled up in one another with limbs strewn everywhere. Tooru's face was buried on Hajime's neck and was nuzzling even further as if there was any distance he should close. His arms were wrapped around Hajime's torso and his legs were entwined with the other's.

They went to sleep like that, Hajime playing with the other's hair as he talked unintelligible things in his sleep-deprived state. He thinks it's cute when Tooru would try to defend himself despite being practically brain dead.

With a smile on his face, Hajime pours the first batch of batter onto the frying pan. He was flipping his third batch of pancakes when he feels arms wrap around him and a nose nuzzle into his shoulder. Setting the bowl with the batter and the spatula aside, Hajime puts his hands on top of the others as Tooru switches from nuzzling to kissing the skin of where his neck and shoulder meet.

The kisses weren't of lust and need, they were of reverence and love that only Tooru can make him feel. Tooru lets him go and he proceeds to the coffee machine after a few more kisses and a mumbled good morning. Hajime pours a new batch of batter then motions to the direction of the cream for Tooru to add to his drink.

"Ne, Iwa-chan, do you wanna go out today?" Tooru asked him as he took out the package of strawberries from the fridge.

"Not really? I just want to laze off today." He replied taking the last batch of pancakes from the stove.

"Hmm, works for me." He said as he started chopping up the strawberries to his "ideal size".

"Careful with the knife Shittykawa."

"I'm always careful, Iwa-chan!" He said looking at Hajime with an offended look on his face.

When Tooru yelped, Hajime's instincts came into play, pushing the cooked pancakes aside, he stepped toward the other. Taking his left hand, which he was cradling to his chest, Hajime inspected the cut that was on the tip of his middle finger. He pulled Tooru toward the sink and told him to wash the cut as he got the first aid kit from the bathroom. Reentering the kitchen he saw Tooru with his ears tinged with pink as he tried to avoid his gaze.

"Cut?" Hajime said as he extended his hand holding a piece of absorbent cloth. Tooru then presented his left hand but he was still blushing from embarrassment.He wiped the other's hand dry with the cloth then took the disinfecting liquid, wrapping it in a bandage after.

"Go and sit, I'll finish up here." Tooru did as he was told and sat on the table drinking his coffee. While he was waiting, he began to check social media, replying to his fans and friends as he was scrolling through his feed. Not even five minutes later, Hajime sat in front of him and took his phone from his hands.

"No phones at the table." He said as he gave Tooru his serving of pancakes making him drool at the sight and the smell of it.

"Itadakimasu." They both said in differing volumes and began to eat.

"Ifa-chum, if fo goof." Tooru mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow before speaking Shittykawa."

Hajime noticed some syrup on Tooru's cheekbone, God knows how that got there. He took a napkin and wiped the syrup away making Tooru blush from embarrassment. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he gulped down half of the water in his glass to avoid looking Hajime in the eyes who was looking at him fondly.

"You're so cute when you blush." Hajime said his lips turning up as the other's blush darkened a few shades more.

"Aw, did I make the great Oikawa Tooru flustered?" he continued.

"Stop." Tooru said stuffing his mouth full of pancakes again. Hajime on the other hand, ate slowly, as he kept looking at the other. Tooru, feeling his stare did his best to avoid it. The eyes on him were unnerving, as he felt as if he was being taken apart piece by piece.

Unable to cope with all the attention given to him, Tooru shoved his face in his hands to hide his face that was growing a worrying shade of red. Hajime laughed fondly and took his hands in one of his; using the other to stroke at the other's cheek softly. He then brought the two hands to his lips and began planting kiss after kiss everywhere his lips can reach. With each kiss, he whispered a soft "I love you" that made Tooru practically malfunction.

Tooru sat there stupefied unable to stop Hajime from doing such things. By the time Hajime finished kissing his hands, he looked up at the other and found a few tears falling from his eyes. Panicking slightly, Hajime brought a hand up to his face wiping at the tears.

"Hey, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" he said carefully.

Tooru's eyes widened as if he didn't even realize that he had been crying. He shook his head slightly and grabbed the hand that was still on his face caressing his cheekbone softly then rubbed his thumb against the knuckles. He then turned his head to the side and kissed Hajime's palm and whispered his own "I love you".

"Are you okay? You can tell me anything, you know?"

"No, I'm fine. I just... I love you _so much_." Tooru said, his voice cracking.

"I love you, too. Eat, Shittykawa, then I might consider watching another shitty sci-fi with you." The amount of time that it took Tooru to recover was too comical that Hajime had to laugh again.

Sci-fi is and always will be Tooru's one true love. Looking back at it now, he thinks that if Tooru wasn't so hung-up on volleyball, he would have been a Theoretical Physicist or an Astronaut. He loved talking about Physics so much that his brain blanks and all he can say is that he loves it and that he genuinely wished to study it.

"Ne, I have Physics homework, mind helping me with it?" Watching Tooru right now, when he seemed to sparkle at the mention of Physics, Hajime realized that he'd do anything to keep that smile on Tooru's face.

Nodding eagerly, Tooru finished off his food and took all the dishes that needed washing and began to wash them on the sink. Finishing in record time, he ran to the living room and began to rummage through his stash of movies that he kept at the household just because Hajime's family had surround sound and "made the experience religious".

Following him to the living room, Hajime sat on the couch as Tooru set the DVD up. He played the movie and went to sit on the couch beside Hajime. He cuddled close and let Hajime do the rest of the maneuvering. Finally settling in, Hajime had his arm around Tooru's shoulders as the other leaned most of his body weight on him.

If Hajime was being honest, he didn't watch the movie _at all_. He was looking at Tooru, inspecting every reaction that goes through his face, every scrunch of his eyebrow, the ever so slight upturn of his lips, his slightly breathless laugh, every roll of his eyes, every time he lashed at the antagonist, even saying a few theoretically relevant comments.

It still hasn't sunk into him that this man is finally _his._ After years of pining for him, after years of repeatedly wishing that his several past girlfriends had been him, after years of looking on as he destroyed himself, after years of taking care of him, after years of having each other's irrevocable trust, he had _finally_ made Tooru his.

"Iwa-chan, you didn't even watch anything." Tooru pouted when the movie was over

"What got your attention so bad that you didn't watch such an amazing movie?" He said as he jutted his lip out more.

Hajime leaned in and planted a small kiss on the pouted lips. Leaning back a bit, he looked the other in the eyes and said, "You.". This made Tooru blush again as he surged forward to hide his blushing face on Hajime's neck.

"I hate you so much, how many times do you plan on making me blush today?"

"It's not my fault that you blush so easily." Hajime said knowing well enough that Tooru _does not_ blush easily. He can talk of sex, love, scandals, profanity and confessions without even batting an eyelash. But with Hajime, it takes only a few words to reduce him to a flustered, blushing and blubbering mess.

"Have I told you I love you?" Hajime said.

"Several times now."

"Well, then, what's a few hundred more times today? I love you." He said while kissing Tooru's forehead.

Tooru wound his arms around his waist as he snuggled farther into him.

"I love you, _so so much_." Tooru said into the skin of Hajime's neck.

They stayed like that the whole day, watching movies, laughing, teasing, smiling carelessly. They stayed like that until night time when Hajime's parents came home and asked Tooru to stay the night once more. They still cuddled after they had taken their baths; arms wrapped around each other with the silent promise that they'll be here when the other wakes up. Falling asleep with smiles on both their faces, they were content because they know, when the morning comes, it's the start to another day of them loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had to make it up to them somehow after the last fic I made. lololol
> 
> Please comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
